


A Tough Day

by knowyourincantations



Series: Sapphic September 2018 [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Multi, Polyamory, Polyfidelity, Post-Hogwarts, Sapphic September, Sapphic September 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 10:51:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15947852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knowyourincantations/pseuds/knowyourincantations
Summary: Hermione has a tough day and work, and Pansy and Tracey figure out how best to help her wind down and let it go.





	A Tough Day

**Author's Note:**

> For Sapphic September Day 10 - **OT3** or ~~"Make a wish"~~.
> 
> Thanks to rockmarina for helping me pick a ship =)

“Hermione’s angry,” Pansy says without preamble, just moments after stepping out of the floo.

Tracey looks up from the book she’s reading. “Noted,” she says, before turning the page and retuning her focus to it.

A few seconds later, Hermione steps through the floo too. Tracey peeks to see she is indeed wearing one of her most thunderous expressions.

“I’ll go run a bath, shall I?” Pansy says, hanging up her coat on the hook near the fireplace.

Hermione stalks out of the room without a word and slams the door shut behind her. Pansy rolls her eyes and sighs. Tracey gives up on her book.

“What happened?” she asks, as Pansy comes over to join her on the sofa.

“Some misogynistic, blood-purist asshole was causing havoc at the Ministry today,” Pansy groaned. “They’re doing another internal review and this bastard was targeting all the women, and especially the half-bloods and muggleborns. Hermione blew up at him and caused a ruckus.”

Tracey moves and straddles Pansy’s lap, bringing her hands to cup her face. “Was he fired?”

Pansy snorts. “Of course. No one survives Hermione’s wrath! She collected evidence all day after their first argument and took it straight to the head of the review board. He was fired on the spot for discrimination, but then he challenged it and the Aurors had to be called in to remove him from the building.”

Tracey hisses and shakes her head. “Another hold out from old Voldy’s reign of terror?”

“Not sure, Hermione stopped giving details and just started swearing most of the way down to the floo,” Pansy sighs, leaning forward and resting her forehead on Tracey’s shoulder. “It’s surprising I got as much out of her as I did. What a nightmare.”

“What were you even doing at the Ministry?” Tracey asks, sliding her hands into Pansy’s hair and massaging her scalp lightly. “I expected you back hours ago.”

“Met with some sources for an article today,” Pansy says. “One of them kept going off on tangents and by the time I was done Hermione would be about to head home, so I thought I’d go meet her and come back with her. Wasn’t expecting to walk into that mess.”

Tracey hums and lifts her head to kiss her. Pansy leans into it, but Tracey pulls back before it can go anywhere. “She’s probably gone to scream into her pillow and give it a punch or two,” she says, getting off Pansy and holding out her hand. “Perfect time to give her something else to scream about, yeah? You sound like you need it to.”

Pansy visibly shivered as she took her hand and stood up. “I need a bloody long soak in the tub. But I could go for a shag first.”

Tracey laughs as they leave the sitting room. “When are you ever not up for a shag?”

“Like you’re one to talk,” Pansy mutters, as they head for the bedroom.

As expected, Hermione is lying with her face pressed into a pillow. She turns onto her back as they crawl onto the bed, still wearing her thunderous expression.

“Fancy a distraction, love?” Tracey asks, straddling her hips and leaning over her. Pansy sprawls on her side next to them.

Hermione huffs and looks at them both. “I should have punched him.”

Pansy hums in agreement, reaching over and starting to undo the buttons of Hermione’s blouse. “Punching the pillow before screaming into just didn’t hit the spot, did it?”

Hermione swats at her hands. “You would have punched him.”

“Absolutely,” Pansy laughs She gets to her knees, pulling her dress over her head and tossing it to the side.

“Merlin, Pansy, have you been out with no knickers all day?” Tracey laughs, turning and pulling her into a kiss.

“I’m too wound up for this,” Hermione huffs. “I’ll just spoil it. You two go ahead though.”

Pansy breaks away and frowns down at her. “Bath? With that relaxing potion of Luna’s?”

“I don’t know, I just...” Hermione growls and covers her face. “I’m so angry.”

“Bath,” Pansy says more firmly. “Ranting it out is great, but you look like you need a long soak. That was a lot of work you put into getting him thrown out.”

Hermione groans again, but nods. “Yeah, alright. I don’t want to keep talking about it, but it’s just _there_. I can’t stop thinking about it.”

Tracey hums and gets off Hermione. “A bath with Luna’s relaxing potion sounds perfect then. I’ll get it running.”

“Thanks, sorry I’m a grouch tonight,” Hermione says, getting up and tugging at her clothes. Pansy moves to help her as Tracey heads for the bathroom.

“Nonsense, you have every reason, and we love you even when you’re being a grouch,” Pansy says softly, bringing a smile to Tracey’s face as she leaves the room.

A nice relaxing bath will be perfect.

**End.**


End file.
